Patent Literature 1 describes a tool changer configured to change tools, through an opening in a splashguard which defines a machining space, between a machining tool and a tool magazine disposed outside the machining space, in which the opening/closing stroke of a door provided at the opening depending on the tool lengths or the tool diameters of the tools to be changed.